The Stick Of Truth (Bleach Version Part 2)
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Summary: Ichigo y los demas intentan conseguir mas gente para que se una a ellos. (Parte 2,One-Shot)


**Los personajes que van a aparecer en este capitulo no me pertencen, sino a Tite Kubo y los OC's si me pertenecen. **

**Gracias por haber votado y que hayan tomado bien la idea.**

**Y sin más que decirles, les dejo leer.**

* * *

**The Stick Of Truth (Bleach Versión Part 2)**

**Dedicado a: **Todos los lectores

* * *

La ciudad de Karakura estaba toda hecha un desastre debido al virus, lo que se podía ver era casas destruidas, edificios derribados y con las ventanas rotas en todas partes. La princesa Orihime Inoue, era la única salvación para la humanidad, pero no solo ella, sino con la ayuda de Ichigo Kurosaki, el guerrero y sobre protector de la princesa, Uryu Ishida, un hechicero de un poder extremo, Renji Abraii, también conocido como Paladín, de un máximo poder al igual que el hechicero y por último, Rukia Kuchiki, Reina del bosque, ella protege su territorio, si algún fenómeno, destroza su bosque, ella utiliza un conjuro secreto y hace que sufra las consecuencias. La escuela secundaria de Karakura, también estaba destrozada, las sillas de las aulas estaban desordenadas, vidros también rotos y puertas derribadas. También lo raro, es que no hay nadie en estos momentos, desde que el virus apareció.Se dividieron por grupo y fueron juntando mas gente para unirse a ellos.

* * *

**Princesa Inoue POV.**

Bueno ya sé que soy la única en salvar la humanidad, pero no lo hare sola, con la ayuda de Ichigo, Uryu, Renji y Rukia salvaremos a todos, si trabajamos juntos *Junto las manos y comienzo a rezar* Por favor acabemos con esta locura de una vez por todas.

**Fin de Princesa Inoue POV.**

* * *

El motivo por la que no había nadie, era porque todos se habían ido a refugiarse, se habían ocultado en el gimnasio de la escuela, en ese momento todos estaban aterrados por lo que iba a pasar.

-Papa ¿Cuándo se acabara todo esto?-Pregunto Yuzu a su padre-.

-No lo sé, pero espero que pronto-Dijo-.

-Papa ¿Crees que lo lograran?-Pregunto Karin abrazando a su hermana, lo más fuerte posible-.

-Claro que si, hija, yo se que Ichigo podrá detenerlo, con la ayuda de sus amigos.-Dijo mientras miraba el techo, rezando que también se acabe esta locura-.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de la Princesa Inoue, estaba bajo vigilancia, dentro en ella, estaban Serenty, devoradora de almas y junto con su hermana, Falling Angel, de poder también máximo, teniendo una breve conversación con la Princesa.

-Princesa ¿Está totalmente segura de esto?-Pregunto Serenty-.

-Claro, si ustedes también se unen, podemos unir mas fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo, pueden retirase, pero estén alerta.

-Si-Dicho esto se retiraron-.

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad se ve al protector de la Princesa junto con el Hechicero en un bosque profundamente hermoso.

-Necesitamos mas gente para unirse a nosotras y derrotar al enemigo-Dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo-Espero que Yuzu, Karin y papa, estén bien.

-Van a estar bien.

-¿Estás seguro?-Dijo-.

-Claro, pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en esto y mantener….-Es interrumpido por Rukia, quien apareció recientemente-.

-Por otro poco, pensaba que eran fenómenos, como sea…yo también los ayudare-Dijo-.

En ese momento llega Renji.

-Chicos, ni crean que se irán sin mí, también los ayudare…-Dijo-.

Aparecen Serenty y Falling Angel.

-Ya nos unimos a ustedes…-Dijeron-.

Ichigo se da media vuelta y dice:

-Chicos ahora vuelvo, mientras tanto, busquen al resto para unirse a nosotros.

Los cinco afirmaron con la cabeza y se marcharon.

* * *

Sofi y Miki estaban en la escuela, viendo el desastre que causo el virus.

-Vaya que desastre…-Dijo Miki-.

-Sofi, ya veo que este virus está muy enojado…-Dijo Sofi-.

Aparecen los cinco chicos y Miki se detuvo a preguntarles:

-¿Van a preguntarnos si nos podemos unirnos a ustedes?-Pregunto Miki-.

Los cinco afirmaron con la cabeza y las dos miraron entre si y Miki dijo:

-Pues claro me uno a ustedes…-Dijo la castaña-.

-Yo también-Dijo la pelinegra-.

-Nosotros también nos unimos a ustedes…-Dijeron un motón de adolescentes-.

Todos comenzaron a unirse poco a poco. Y debían estar alerta cuando el enemigo llegue.

* * *

El peli-naranja se había dirigido a al castillo de la Princesa, cuando entro se arrodillo y le dijo:

-Princesa, tengo algo que decirle.

La Princesa lo miro algo confundido, pero luego ya supo de lo que iba a hablar:

-Te preguntaras porque estoy preocupada por…-Se echa a llorar, pero este la abraza-.

-Sé lo que siente por esto…-Dijo-.

-Ichigo yo…

Se escuchan un tambaleo.

-Ese ruido es…-Ichigo salió corriendo-.

Ambos salieron corriendo y al mirar era, Cthulhu, causante del virus. De pronto todos comienzan a juntarse y unen sus fuerzas.

-Es…¡Cthulhu!-Grito Orihime-.

-Lo sabemos ¿Estan listos?-Dijo Ichigo-.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ichigo tomo su espada y le corto el brazo. Uryuu utilizo su poder de congelar todo, congelo los pies, Rukia aprovecho utilizo una técnica y le hicieron crecer raíces en los pies para evitar que este avance, Orihime tomo una flecha y con su arco va directo hacia el pecho.

-¡AHORA!-Grito Rukia-.

Todos unieron sus fuerzas, su fe y amistad, un poder desconocido rodearon a intento darse la vuelto, pero había olvidado de que estaba con los pies congelados y con las raíces. El arco de Orihime se volvió grande y todos unieron sus poderes, con una flecha, lo lanza hacia Cthulhu, quien a la fecha le dio justo en el blanco, Cthulhu fue convertido en cenizas. Todos no podían creer lo que acaban de hacer, acaban de unir sus fuerzas para pelear.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Cuando la pelea contra Cthulhu termino, todos unieron sus fuerzas y hicieron volver todo a la normalidad. La gente que estaba a dentro salió por los rayos del sol, la familia de Ichigo abrazó a este. Estaban feliz de que todo después se había vuelto hacia la Princesa y beso sus labios, provocando que esta se sonrojara y el solo sonrió. Se abrazaron.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-Gritaron todos-.

**Fin del Epilogo**

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo POV**

Todo marcho bien, unimos todas nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a Cthulhu, quien era el causante del virus. Pero si tenemos confianza entre nosotros las cosas iran bien.

**Fin de Kurosaki Ichigo POV**

* * *

Era un sábado a las cinco de la tarde, Ichigo estaba sentado bajo un árbol de cerezos, en ese momento llega Orihime y le dice:

-Hola Ichigo-Dijo-.

-Oh..Hola Orihime-Dijo Ichigo-.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Pregunto-.

-Claro-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Ichigo…-Fue interrumpida por este-.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del beso…-Dijo-No era mi intensión.

-N-No te culpes, está bien.

-Orihime…me preguntaba si…-Dijo-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto-.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo sonrojado a más no poder-.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que responder, tomo aire profundo y le dijo:

-¡SI QUIERO!-Dicho esto abrazo a este-.

**Let's dance in style,****  
****Let's dance for a while,****  
****Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,****  
****Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,****  
****Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?**Ichigo volvió a tomar de la cara a Orihime y la besa.

**Let us die young or let us live forever,****  
****We don't have the power but we never say never,****  
****Sitting in a sandpit,****  
****Life is a short trip,****  
****The music's for the sad man.****Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young,****  
****Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Forever young.**

**Some are like water, some are like the heat,****  
****Some are like the melody of some other beat,****  
****But sooner or later they all will be gone,****  
****Why don't they stay young?****It's hard to get old without a cause,****  
****I don't want to perish like a fading horse,****  
****It's like diamonds in the sun,****  
****And diamonds are forever.**** Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young,****  
****Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Or never?****Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young (forever),****  
****Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Or never?****So many adventures couldn't happen today,****  
****So many songs we forgot to play,****  
****So many dreams are swinging out of the blue,****  
****We let 'em come true.****Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young,****  
****Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Or never?****Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Or never?**

-Te amo, Orihime-Dijo Ichigo-.

-Yo también…-Dijo-.

Ambos terminaron juntos, Forever.**Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young (forever),****  
****Do you really want to live forever,****  
****Forever,****  
****Or never?****Forever young,****  
****I wanna be,****  
****Forever young (forever),****  
****Do you really want to live forever (forever),****  
****Forever (forever),****  
****Forever young...**

* * *

**Bueno aquí el Fic que todos esperaban, ya se que es algo corto pero bueno, la canción al final es de One Direction, Forever Young, me traume con esa canción, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
